Presently, the submersible electrical pump is widely utilized increasingly, which is the type of the water pump in which all of the pump body, the impeller and the motor driving the impeller are submerged in water when running. Because the submersible electrical pump is working underwater in a water well while the submersible electrical pump is connected with the control box in control room by means of a cable, a wire outlet device is generally provided outside of the cable, so that it ensures that the cable is not washed by water flow pumped by the submersible electrical pump in work. The wire outlet device in the prior art includes an outlet box, a cable protection pipe and an anti-lift platen, the outlet box is fixedly connected to the top of the submersible electrical pump, a well cover is provided on the top of the water well, and one end of the cable protection pipe is connected to the top of the outlet box while the other end is extended outside the well cover and position stopped by means of the Anti-lift platen.
However, such a cable wire outlet device of the submersible electrical pump in the prior art has some disadvantages as follow:
1) The cable protection pipe is used to protect the cable from being washed by water flow pumped by the water pump, but in practice the pump station with several submersible electrical pump do not need the pump room, that is to say, it is outdoor, so that the rain will easily enter into the cable protection pipe from the opening at the upper end of the cable protection pipe when raining, and thus the cable in the cable protection pipe is easily positioned in the moist environment, which brings in great potential safe hazard for running the submersible electrical pump;2) There is no drain hole at the lower end of the cable protection pipe, so that the rainwater leaked out in the cable protection pipe could not be drained, thus causing the cable to soak in the water for a long time and bringing in the great potential safety hazard to the running of the submersible electrical pump.3) Meanwhile, there is no leaking alarm device provided in the cable protection pipe, so that it is difficult to discover whether water flows into the cable protection pipe, thus the potential safe hazard is difficult to be discovered and excluded in time by the operator over the ground.4) In addition, some wellbores of the submersible electrical pump are very deep, even deep to nearly 30 meters, so that the cable and the cable protection pipe of the submersible electrical pump need to be very long. Although the cable protection pipe generally made of the steel circular pipe could be divided into several segments laterally, those segments of the cable protection pipe are connected with the submersible electrical pump through the cable, which brings in the great inconvenience of assembling, repairing, and disassembling the submersible electrical pump.